


One More Magic Retcon

by Nemesis Adrasteia (Phantom_Midge)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, One More Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Nemesis%20Adrasteia
Summary: In an alternate reality, a certain Spider-Man storyline never came to be.





	One More Magic Retcon

Once upon a time, Joe Quesada got an idea. An _awful_ idea. Joe Quesada got a wonderful, **_awful_** idea. He laughed villainously as he thought of all the rage and sorrow that would be wrought by his dastardly scheme. If he'd had a moustache to twirl, he likely would have done that as well. But before Joe Quesada had a chance to implement his wonderful, awful idea, Spider-Man leapt out from the comic page that he was drawing and punched him in the face.

"DON'T. EVEN _THINK._ ABOUT IT."

To this day, Peter and Mary Jane are still happily married.


End file.
